


Name

by KuroTsubasa



Series: New Dawn [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/KuroTsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nurse asks Mizuki of a small favour, but what it leads to is something Mizuki never could've imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name

**Author's Note:**

> I am so and very honoured to be able to write Sakonma's Mizusei au!!! I still kinda regret asking because I just doubt myself what if I don't do their headcanons justice ;;;; but I will do my best!! And yea, this is the first part! I hope you can all enjoy yourselves ;7;/

Emerald eyes looked out the windows at the sky that always seemed too blue, and then they looked back inside. The frail, skinny patient sat in his bed without a word, a simple white cloth wrapped around his eyes. _Maybe it was a bad idea to agree…_

* * *

Mizuki sighed, putting down the Rib magazine he was reading. Koujaku had visited not long ago and gave it to him, but the moment he sat down, his coil started ringing again and he left soon after. Mizuki was grateful for Koujaku making time to visit him everyday, but if he’s really so busy with whatever he’s doing then honestly, he didn’t need to visit so often. It’s not like he’s bored to death here in the hospital doing nothing everyday and stuck in his bed reading the same magazines over and over again. 

“Mizuki-san? Do you have a moment?” Mizuki turned his head towards the door at the sound of the familiar clicks of high heels, and soon enough, the usual nurse walked in with her clipboard. Of course, and her classic nurse smile. Or at least that’s what Mizuki called it. 

“I suppose I do. I mean, it’s not like I can go anywhere without the doctor’s permission after all.” The man gave a soft laugh and leaned back, feeling the pillows sink in beneath him. He knows he’s gotten skinnier, the hospital food no doubt at fault.

“Well that is true. But I was just wondering if you would like to...help out? With a patient?” Mizuki noticed the nurse’s usual smile had a hint of apology in it, and he nodded slowly in doubt.

“Well, you see, there’s a patient that’s moved in recently and well, he’s in bad state. His vocal cords have been damaged heavily so he can’t talk for a while, and he also has temporary vision loss as well. We are somewhat short on staff at the moment, and he doesn’t really open up to us. So I was wondering if you could…keep him company?”

* * *

 

Mizuki stood up from his seat near the window, and he sat down slowly onto the patient’s bed. He observed the other’s features, even if there didn’t seem like much to observe. The first thing Mizuki had noticed, even the first time he saw him, was how thin this person was. It wasn’t like a scrawny kid thin, but more like a thin where someone who’s never seen the sun thin. _What am I even thinking? It doesn’t concern me, and it’s not my place to butt in._

Mizuki looked back towards the patient, wondering exactly what happened to him. If he had been in an accident or something, then it must’ve been a serious one. But then again, Mizuki’s never heard of anyone getting into an accident this serious and just being silent all day. _They said to keep him company but…he can neither talk, nor can he see me. But I guess I should still say something then? It’s not like he can’t hear me._

“Um…well I’ll be staying in this hospital for a while. Hope we’ll get along.” Mizuki glanced at the patient, but he couldn’t really tell if the other was listening or not. The patient was just still. Too still for a human though, he was like a doll. A fragile, beautiful porcelain doll that could break at the gentlest touch, then crumbling to pieces with no one caring to clean up the broken fragments. But then again, he could just be asleep. It’s not impossible for a person to sleep while sitting. _Oh well, what else to say…_

“I’m Mizuki by the way. What’s your name?” He instantly regretted the words once they left his mouth. _Great job self. You just asked a mute person to tell you their name. I'm a stupid-_

Suddenly, an icy touch made Mizuki jump. He looked down, and saw how the patient was holding his own hand with their much, much smaller and colder ones. He quickly glanced at the air conditioner just to check the room temperature, and it displayed in digital letters that said “correct room temperature”. He looked back towards the patient, and noticed that he was writing on his own palm. _He’s tracing letters with his fingers? Let’s see…_

“S…e…i…Sei.” He looked up and saw the person nod, a soft smile upon his lips. Mizuki wasn’t going to lie, that smile was much more shocking than him moving. Probably the most shocking and the gentlest thing he’s ever seen.

* * *

 

“Hm? Something else you wanted to tell me?” Sei gave a small nod, and reached blindly for Mizuki’s hand. Allowing just a small smile, Mizuki put his hand onto Sei’s. 

 

“...Mizuki…”

 

“…Is…”

 

“…Silly.” Going over the words in his mind again, Mizuki felt his face heating up of embarrassment and he turned away, unable to hide the smile he had. Sei held up his other hand over his lips to hide the grin, but he knew there wasn’t a need to. Mizuki was smiling too.

 

[Original Comic by Sakonma!](http://shinkamilyn-sakonma.tumblr.com/post/100325238356/feeling-rather-stressed-because-of-work-these) _  
_


End file.
